sisters
by mistydragonslayer
Summary: set after edolas lucy and wendy leave the guild to train and become stronger after a misunderstanding causes them to be ignored. what happens when lucy gets a gift from the stars.
1. decided

**I do not own fairy tail**

 **this is my first fan fic**

sigh as i look around the guild sitting at my now usual spot at the bar. As i look around i spot them at the request board natsu, grey, and erza probably picking out the next group mission for team natsu. It's been six months since they let me join them on a mission.natsu always claimed it would be to crowded. He's been making excuses not to have me around since lisanna came back, and it's not just him ignoring me it's the others too, but they aren't as obvious about it as he is erza and gray will acknowledge me if courtesy demands it. It makes me constantly sad that my friends no longer notice me. I know most people in my position would hate or at the very least dislike lisanna but we have become friends. At first i thought i wouldn't really get a chance to know her because it seemed like every time i approached or was near her at the guild natsu would pop up out of nowhere and dragged her off before either of us could say anything. Then one night about three months ago i was getting home after a mission with wendy and charle and happy.

 **Flashback**

As i open my apartment door i heard a noise in my apartment.

" natsu don't think you can just barge into my apartment after ignoring me for three months." i yell angrily.

i flip the lights on, and instead of the pink haired idiot i expect i see the white haired lisanna. I blush in embarrassment.

" i'm sorry i shouldn't have come here i'm probably the last person you want to see since i'm the reason natsu has been ignoring you." she says sadly. she gets up to leave.

" no no no" i say hurly " please stay, i don't blame you for natsu being a big jerk. Would you like some tea?".

"are you sure?" she asked nervously.

" of course." i say.

i gesture for her to sit back down. She looks at me unsure for a moment then sits down. I go to the kitchen and prepare some tea for us. When the tea was prepared i set two spots at my small table and invited lisanna to sit.

" so lisanna what brings you here?" i ask awkwardly.

" oh i was hoping to get a chance to just talk to you, i was hoping we could be friends. I was good friends with edo-lucy, but i understand if you don't want that because of the others ignoring you."

" yes i would like it if we could be friends and i don't blame you for the others ignoring my and the others. Its their problem that they can't balance old and new friends. Im sure they will get over it soon" i said with a smile.

After breaking the ice me and lisanna sat and talked till late in the night. After that night when ever lisanna could sneak away from team natsu we would hang out and go shopping with wendy and charla, sometime other girls like cana, mira or levy would join us.

 **Flashback end**

I was dragged out of my thought just then by wendy tugging on my shirt hem.

"oh, hello wendy-nii what's up?" i asked looking down at the bluenette i considered my younger sister.

"lucy-nee would you come with me to talk to the master?, i don't want to do it alone." she asked looking at me with big begging eyes.

"of course i will" i replied

getting off my stool and following her to the master's office. "why do you you need to see the master and where's charla?" i asked noticing the absence white exceed.

" she's with happy because she's mad at me"

" why is she made at you?"

" because i've decide to ask the master to leave the guild to train and become stronger." wendy stated sadly.

I gasp as i heard wendy say this."but why are you asking to leave to train? Is this to do the natsu not paying attention to anyone but lisanna?" i ask.

" no lucy-nee i'm not asking to leave because of natsu-nii ignoring me….. Well maybe that's a little of the reason but i also want to get stronger like the other dragon-slayers." wendy replies shyly.

"you shouldn't leave because one guildmate is being stupid but if you truly wish to be stronger no one will stop you" mira-jane says

wendy and i scream from her sudden appearance. Putting my hand over my heart to steady the beating of the rhythm

i breathlessly say "mira you shouldn't sneak up on people like that you almost scared us to death"

"i didn't sneak up on you i was here the whole time you should be more aware of your surroundings." maira replies with a giggle.

" but i think you should bring someone with you to train with so you don't get lonely or trouble," mira continued worriedly.

"but who would be willing to leave the guild with me, carla already said she wouldn't go because it was foolish." wendy asked while look at the floor.

"i will, mira is right it's not safe to go alone and not many people notice me right now and i could try to find new keys as we travel, we can train and become as strong as the others" i say excitedly.

" you would do that for me" replied wendy happily.

" of course you're like a sister to me and i'd do anything for you," i smiled.


	2. goodbye

**i dont own fairy tail do not know how often i will post chapters or how long they will be but i hope you enjoy the story.if you have any comments of sugestion feel free to messege me im always open to creative ideas :p**

 **WENDY POV**

As lucy and i walked to the master's office i fidgeted with the hem of my dress. I could see lucy watching me from the corner of her eye. I could smell that she was just as nervous as i was about leaving, but i need to do this: i need to become stronger like natsu and gajeel. If i become strong like them then i will be more helpful to the guild. I don't want to hold the guild back by being weak.

" endy, wendy" i jump hearing lucy shout my name.

" i'm sorry what's wrong lucy?".

" i was just trying to let you know it's ok because i'm here with you so you don't have to be afraid." lucy tells me while giving me her famous smile.

Seeing lucy smile made me feel so much better. "you're right lucy i shouldn't be afraid. doing this training is a big opportunity to have a great adventure and learn new things and become stronger." i say getting excited.

" thats right wendy who know what will happen and who we will meet this could be a great life experience." lucy says as we arrive at masters door.

I begin to squirm with anxiety as i reach to knock. " come in" makarov says from the other side of the door.

" how do you freeze and burn a village at the same time?" makarov mumbled as we entered.

"the houses keep burning under the ice" lucy answered.

"what, oh lucy ,wendy what brings you here?" makarov ask.

Lucy nudged me towards master's desk. I nervously moved my hands as i answered.

"master lucy and i would like to travel and train to become stronger." makarov just sat there and gave us his ' i'm reading you' stare.

" alright but please be safe in your travels."

" we don't have to give up the guild to do this do we?" i asked.

" of course not child. Where do you intend to travel to train?" master asked. Lucy and i exchanged a look.

" we haven't really planned were we would go or how we would train." lucy answers.

" perhaps you can take a bag of jobs and go around doing jobs and train between jobs as you travel. That's what gildarts does most times when he leaves the guild hall."

" what do you think wendy how does masters plan sound" asked lucy.

" since we don't have any other plans. I think we should do as the master sugest and gildarts is the strongest member. So maybe if we train like him we can get just as strong". I say with enthusiasm.

" great." lucy says turning to the master.

" well master we are going to go grab some jobs and set out right away. We will come back home i promise and we'll miss you all." lucy said hugging the master. I step forward to hug the master after lucy. " yea we'll miss you all." i say hugging the master. " stay safe my children and bring a communication lacrima" master said as lucy and i walk out of masters room.

" so what type of missions should we take wendy"asked lucy.

" i think we should grab a bunch of random ones so we have to travel all over and see lots of places."

" thats a great idea wendy. Ok let's go grab some missions." lucy exclaimed excitedly.

As we were passing a door in the hallway it opened and mira waved us in. Inside was a beautifully decorated office. It was a large office with couches on two walls and a desk on the wall opposite of the door, between two windows. On the couches sat cana, juvia, levy, gajeel, pantherlily, elfman and the thunder Legion. " why is everyone in here?" i asked.

" this is a party to celebrate your first training trip" mira squaeled in excitement.

" oh thank you" i blushed.

It's so heartwarming to have friends send me off on my big adventure. Lucy started talking with cana ,levy and juvia as i headed towards gajeel who is like a big brother to me.

" so where do you plan to train?" gajeel asked gruffly.

" lucy and i are going to travel doing jobs and training in between. We will travel all over fiore." i reply excitedly.

" if your gonna train like that don't stay in hotels try living off the land. Training is about more then your power. The more you build your physical strength the more powerful your magic will become."

" gajeel is right you physical health plays a part in your magical power but you should try to increase your mental strength as well." lily added.

" i will train hard i promise" i said.

Just then mira came in with a cake. I didn't even notice she left. The cake was white and in blue frosting it said good luck wendy and lucy. My eyes teared as i looked at the faces of my friends as they smiled. I'm going to miss them all and i know lucy feels the same. With all of them supporting us i know me and lucy will grow stronger no matter how far away we are i know that their loving support will push us forward throw anything that comes are way.

We all ate cake and the others gave me and lucy advice for our travels. Its nice to be sent off on such a positive note. When lucy and i were saying goodbye so we could go get missions mira pulled out the missions the guild had just got so lucy and i could have first pick. We grabbed almost all of them. When we left miras office mira gave lucy and i each a communication lacrima incase we get separated we can contact each other. Outside the guild lucy and i split ways for the night so we could pack for our trip and meet at the edge of magnolia. We decided to travel only by foot for use to train with nature. Right now i'm in my room at fairy hills packing my biggest bag. I don't know how long we will be gone or what we will encounter but i feel like this is the beginning of a great adventure.


	3. author's note

**Author's note**

Hey every one thanks for read this story. I decided to get you all involved in the story.

I want you to comment or messege me a monster

Place

Or a mission idea or character

I will put them in a hat with your names and if i choose ur idea ill give you a shout out :)


	4. the journey begins

LUCY P.O.V

Italic= thoughts

I look around my apartment as I packed my final bags so that me and wendy can set out on our training trip. I have the bare Essentials wendy and i have decided to try and live off the land while training. Wendy wants to travel by foot and off any paths because gajeel said it will gives us tougher training. _Although i would rather stay in hotels_ _this is wendy's trip and i will support however she wants to lead it._

I put the last of my supplies in my backpack, which was a gift from my celestial friends to show they support wendy and i getting stronger. They got one for wendy to. I dropped it off this morning when i went out to buy camping supplies and get medical supplies. _Crap it's almost 10:30 i'm supposed to meet wendy at the outskirts of town soon._ I attach my sleeping bag to my bag, put it on and rush out the door. I don't worry about my landlady as mira came over this morning after i got back from wendy's.

 **Flashback**

I walk up the steps to my apartment to see the eldest strauss knocking on my door.

" morning mira" i say as i approach her.

She jumps and looks slightly startled. " i'm sorry mira i didn't mean to startle you"

" oh i'm fine lucy i thought i might have missed you, i realized i didn't ask what time you were leaving yesterday at ur send off party" she said moving to the side of my door as i approached.

" oh we are meeting up at 11 to start our trip. I was just out buying last minute supplies and dropping a backpack off at wendy's dorm room. My spirits got us matching backpacks for the trip" i say unlocking my door.

I invite mira in and put my shopping bags on the table.

" i brought you a map of fiore to take with you and some some homemade snacks lisanna and i made last night for your trip" mira says handing me a tin and map.

" thank mira and tell lis thanks for me too i'm going to miss you guys so much" i say as i hug mira.

" do you and wendy have everything you need" mira ask lovingly.

" i think so i just have to talk to my landlord about rent while i'm gone"

" oh sweetie don't worry about that master and i will take care of that for you while you're gone"

" oh i can't let you do that mira."

" it's the least we can do after how the guild has been acting towards you two."

" oh, thank you mira" i say while i hug her.

 **End flashback**

I'm snapped out of my flashback by wendy's arrival.

" hello lucy, i'm so excited to begin our adventure" wendy squeals.

" me too wendy i'v got our bag of missions right here how about you pick the first mission?"

" really ok" wendy says.

she reaches into our missions bag and pulls out a parchment.

" our first mission is to travel to hamanomachi a town and help find the thief who stole their sacred tree tenshi no ki." i read the job flyer.

" ok lucy what's the best to way to get to hamanomachi?" wendy ask.

I take a map out of my pack. " it looks like hamanomachi is a town nested in a valley in the mountains not far from oak town. I looks like a 3 week journey or so with training." i reply thoughtfully.

" we should get going" i say as i start walking.

" how are we going to train while on this journey?" wendy ask while walking next to me.

" we can get up first thing in the morning and run the first four hours of our days trip and i'm not sure yet what besides the jobs we can do to train our magic." i respond.

" i have an idea on how you two pretty ladies can train your magic" leo say as he pops out of nowhere.

" really loke?" i ask.

" sure lucy all of your spirits are willing to help you two train. You and wendy can battle daily and i can even teach you two hand to hand combat if you want." loke says.

" i don't know loke i don't want to hurt any of lucy's spirits." wendy says.

" don't worry wendy you won't hurt us and we all want to help you girls get stronger." loke says with a smile.

" i think loke's idea is worth the try. While battling we could both expand our magic at the same time." i say excitedly.

" i guess and with leo teaching us hand to hand combat we could be strong like the others and i could participate on missions better." wendy says excitedly.

" then it's settled" i say

" good then we can start your training tomorrow ladies. Have a beautiful day and i'll see you tomorrow ladies" loke says flirtingly.

" hey lucy have you wondered what triggered team natsu and the others to start ignoring us?" wendy ask after leo vanishes.

" i have but i don't think the others are ignoring us on purpose. I ran into cana on a job not too long ago and she asked why team natsu wouldn't let anyone near us. Also when team natsu is on a mission the other guild members interact with us, So i think it's just team natsu but i don't understand why they are isolating us." i tell wendy.

" oh" wendy says sadly.

" you know what wendy let's not think about that. Let's focus on the adventure we are going to have." i say smiling trying to cheer wendy up.

Wendy smiles at me " yea ok lucy. Let's focus on getting stronger."

 **Timeskip to night**

" it's dark out wendy we should look for a clearing along this path to set up camp for the night" i say as the first stars show up in the sky.

" ok lucy i'll collect wood for a fire"

" i'll set up the pot to cook soup for dinner".

After dinner wendy went to bed and i sat and looked at the stars pondering what i did to cause my team to try to isolate me. _I can't think of anything i've done to deserve to be treated like this by them. How could they just start treating a friend like this? I especially don't understand how natsu of all people could suddenly start acting like this. I need to stop thinking about this i told wendy we would put them out of our minds. I should go to bed we begin training tomorrow._ I crawl into my tent and sleep for the night. The next morning i woke at the crack of dawn.

" good morning princess. I have prepared a hot bath for you and princess wendy as well" virgo says as i sit up and yawn.

" whoa virgo when the heck did you get here and what you do you mean a hot bath we're in the middle of the forest there's no hot water." i shout shocked.

" i have brought hot baths " virgo says as she opens my tent.

In the center of our camp sits too two bathtubs with steam rising from the water and privacy curtains so that we could bath privately. I'm so lucky to have a friend like virgo.

" thank you virgo. I appreciate the bath." i say as i disrobe.

" if that's all i will be back when you are done" virgo said before disappearing back to the spirit world.

After our baths wendy and i packed up camp and began our four hour run. After Horologium told me that four hours was up. Wendy and sat down on the side of the path we are following to catch our breath. We set up a fire to heat up some lunch.

" so ladies you ready to train some more." loke said appearing.

" after we eat lunch" wendy and i say together.

" sure thing ladies i thought i would teach you hand to hand combat first. Then maybe you two can spar."

" sounds good" i say.

" i can't wait to learn how to fight" wendy says excitedly.

We finished eating and started learning from loke. Who would have guessed he was a serious hard ass when he teaches hand to hand. Then wendy and i spared which is actual kinda fun. Wendy was sparring against gemini who took the form of wendy herself. _I think we can get stronger if we can beat ourselves because in order to beat ourselves we have to know our weaknesses and be able to think ahead of ourselves. On top of that because gemini can read our thoughts we have to act just as quick as we think._ After we were done sparing wendy and i walked the last four hours of the day and that was our routine for the two and a half weeks it took to get to hamanomachi.


	5. mislead pt 1 natsu

**Hi i hope your enjoying the story sorry its been so long since an up date.** **i don't own fairy tail or its characters** **if you have sugestions or questions please either comment or PM me.** **thanks enjoy the story.**

Natsu pov

I kicked open the guild doors announcing our arrival home from our two week job. I searched the hall to make sure a certain duo hadn't wreaked havoc on the guild in the team's absences. Ever since happy told us of carla's vision i've always felt nervous taking jobs while leaving lucy and wendy here at the guild, but it is also tiring always watching the guild and keep those two away from the other members until we could figure out what's wrong with them. I always worry about what's happening at the guild when we aren't here to watch them. As their team we are responsible if something happens because of them. I still remember how sick i felt hearing about carla's vision from happy.

 **Flashback ( lisanna's welcome home party)**

" _Ha kicked frost nuggets ass again."_ _I walk away from where a crispy gray lay on the floor to team natsu's usual table._

 _Sitting on the table is my blue little buddy._

 _"Hey happy" i say as i sit down._

 _"O hi natsu" happy replies with a sad tone and tears in his eyes._

 _"Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying? You should be happy little buddy lisanna's back!" I say with enthusiasm._

 _" but not for long tho" happy replied the tears finally spilling from his eyes._

 _" what are you talking about happy?" i ask tentatively._

 _" i know lucy can be mean but i … i just don't understand why she would want to do that. I thought she understood the mean of nakama and wendy it … it … it just doesn't make any sense." happy cries looking of into space._

 _" what are you talking about? What does luce want to do? Adn what does wendy have to do with it?" i ask confused by his muttering._

 _I smelled armor and cake along with the disgusting scent of frozen vanila as happy turned towards me letting me know i was joined by erza and gray._

 _Happy looked me directly in the eyes and replied " lu… luc… lucy wants to ki… kill lisanna and wendy is going to watch and cheer her on."_ _My heart stopped at happy's words._

 _My in dragon growled at the thought of lisanna dying again. I just can't understand why lucy would want to hurt lisanna. The lucy i know would never kill a guild mate. My thoughts were interrupted by armored hands slamming on the table._

 _" happy! This joke is unacceptable" erza yelled at happy._

 _"Seriously happy. Look you scared ash for brains." frostbite agreed._

 _" i'm not joking, carla saw it happen in a vision" happy wined._

 _" you mean those future thingys she gets?" i ask_

 _" well she obviously saw wrong cause our luce and wendy would never do such a thing!" ice princess yelled._

 _" unless they was cursed or possessed." erza said_

 _" how do we help lucy and wendy?" i ask._

 _" we should tell gramps" frostbite suggest._

 _" impossible master would never believe us" erza pointed out._

 _" then how do we help them?" i ask getting frustrated._

 _" well first we have to figure out whether they are cursed or possessed. Until we figure that out we should seperate them from our other guildmates so no one gets hurt." erza said._

 _" ok so where are they now?" i ask looking around._

 _" well wendy went home but i don't see lucy" stripper stated now only in his boxers._

 _" gray your clothes" erza chastised._

 _"guys over there" i yell finding luce._ _only for my stomach to drop and my dragon to snarl seeing her with lisanna at the bar getting a job approved. I rush over and grab lisanna's hand and draging her out of the guild telling her i'm taking her on a suprise three day fishing trip._

 **End flashback**

Since then team natsu has been working hard to find out what wrong with luce and wendy and keeping the guild safe, i'm so tired worse yet we still don't know what's wrong with them.


End file.
